parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas/Sonic the Hedgehog (Thomas the Hedgehog Engine) (Made By Daniel Pineda)
Cast *Thomas as Sonic - (Thomas and Sonic are both wear blue and the main heroes) *Percy as Tails - (Percy and Tails are both the youngest) *James as Antoine D'Coolette - (James and Antoine D'Coolette are both vain and splendid) *Peter Sam as Rotor Walrus - (Rotor Walrus's voice suits Peter Sam) *Emily as Princess Sally - (Emily and Princess Sally are both beautiful and the main females) *Molly as Bunnie Rabbot - (Molly and Bunnie Rabbot are both kind) *Toby as Uncle Chuck - (Toby and Uncle Chuck are both old) *Gordon as Knuckles - (Gordon and Knuckles are both big, strong, and grumpy) *Rosie as Amy Rose - (Rosie and Amy Rosie are both wear pink and loves Thomas and Sonic) *Mellisa (from Onion Pacific/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Cream *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Dr. Robotnik/Dr. Eggman - (Cerberus and Dr. Robotnik/Dr. Eggman - (Cerberus and Dr. Robotnik/Dr. Eggman are both the main villains) *Diesel as Snively - (Diesel and Snively are both devious) *The Spiteful Breakvan as Cluck *Bill and Ben as Scratch and Grounder - (Bill and Ben are twins, just like Scratch and Grounder are) *Bulgy as Coconuts - (Coconuts's voice suits Bulgy) *Daisy as Momma Robotnik - (Daisy and Momma Robotnik are both evil and horrid) *Madge as Dulcy - (Madge and Dulcy are both wear green) *Henry as Ari - (Henry and Ari are both big, strong, and wise) *Murdoch as King Acorn - (Murdoch and King Acorn are both father figures to Emily and Princess Sally) *Donald and Douglas as Mad Mike and Big Griz - (Donald and Douglas are twins, just like Mad Mike and Big Griz are) *Stepney as Lucas - (Lucas's voice suits Stepney) *Edward as Captain Rescue - (Edward and Captain Rescue are both clever and smart) *Elizabeth as Breezie *Duncan as Robotnik Jr. - (Duncan and Robotnik Jr. are both stubborn) *Georgia (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Lupe *Sally Seaplane (from TUGS) as Nicole *Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Manic - (Thomas and Casey Jr. are great friends, just like Sonic and Manic are) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Sonia - (Tillie and Sonia are both beautiful) *Arry and Bert as Sleet and Dingo - (Arry and Bert are twins, just like Sleet and Dingo are) *Bertie as Cyrus - (Cyrus's voice suits Bertie) *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Bartleby - (Johnny and Bartleby are both have the same letter 'Y' at the end of their names) *Mavis as Rouge - (Mavis has been a real villain in Season 3) *Skarloey as Male Cheese *Rheneas as Chocola *Toots (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Chris - (Toots and Chris are both have five letters in one name and ends with the letter 'S') *Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Danny *Jebediah (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Chuck Thorndyke - (Jebediah and Chuck Thorndyke are both old) *Emma (from Jim Button/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Cosmo - (Emma and Cosmo are both wear green) *Henrietta as Female Cheese *Splatter and Dodge as Decoe and Bocoe - (Splatter and Dodge are twins, just like Decoe and Bocoe are) *Harvey as Big the Cat - (Harvey and Big the Cat are both clumsy) *Oliver as Espio - (Oliver and Espio are both western) *Billy as Charmy - (Billy and Charmy are both silly) *BoCo as Vector - (BoCo and Vector are both wear green) *George as Shadow - (Shadow's voice suits George) *Diesel 10 as Professor Gerald Robotnik - (Diesel 10 is a real villain in Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Tom Jerry (from Onion Pacific/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Mr. Tanaka *Duck as Rocket the Sloth - (Duck and Rocket the Sloth are both western) *Spencer as Sam Speed - (Spencer and Sam Speed are both fast and named begins with the letter 'S') *Freddie as Professor Von Schlemmer *Neville as Hawk - (Neville wears black, which matches Hawk's hair black) *Pete and Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Heavy and Bomb *Bertram as Ixis Naugus *S.C.Ruffey as Bokkun *Toad as Froggy - (Toad and Froggy are both small and have the same letter 'O' in the middle of their names) *Fergus as Chip *Duke as Mr. Stewart *Mighty Mac as Mighty and Ray - (Mighty Mac are brothers, just like Mighty and Ray are) *Ivo Hugh (from RWS) as Wallace A. Ditso *Stanley as Silver - (Stanley and Silver are both wear white and named begins with the letter 'S') *Lady as Blaze - (Blaze's voice suits Lady) *Iron Duke (from RWS) as Athair *Belle and Flynn as Chris's Parents *Max and Monty as Jet and Storm *Victoria (from RWS) as Wave *Evil Thomas (a fan-made Thomas character) as Metal Sonic - (Evil Thomas and Metal Sonic are both evil and attempt to kill poor Thomas and Sonic *The Chinese Dragon as Egg Golem - (The Chinese Dragon and Egg Golem are both big, strong, evil, powerful, and scary) *Rusty as Griff - (Rusty and Griff are both have five letters in one name) *Sir Handel as The Station Square President *D261 as Lyric the Last Ancient - (D261 and Lyric the Last Ancient are both evil) *Hector as Dr. Eggman Nega - (Dr. Eggman Nega's voice suits Hector) *Rocky as Pachacamac - (Rocky and Pachcamac are both wear red) *Flora as Tikal - (Tikal's voice suits Flora) *Salty as Captain Squeegee - (Salty and Captain Squeegee are both connected to bodies of water) *Harold as Edgar Eagle - (Harold and Edgar Eagle are both fly in the air) *Smudger as Dragon Breath - (Dragon Breath's voice suits Smudger) *Flying Scotsman as Santa Claus *Frieda as Topaz *Sigrid of Arlesdale as Ella *The Spiteful Truck as Kraken *Pufle (from Steam Train/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Hacker *Azul (from Dora the Explorer/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Dirk - (Azul and Dirk are both have four letters in one name) *Ivor (from Ivor the Engine/Casey Jr. and Friends) as King Arfur *Bahia Train (from The 3 Caballeros/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Rosie *Silver Fish (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Doctor Quark *Greendale Rocket (from PP/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Professor Caninestein *Minerva (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Katella - (Minerva and Katella are both wear yellow) *Tracy (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Scarlet Garcia - (Tracy and Scarlet Garcia are both beautiful) *Stirling No 1 (a real TTTE character) as Queen Aleena *Marge (made up narrow gauge steam engine) as Lucinda *Tracy (from Jay-Jay) as Sabina *Lillie Lightship (from TUGS) as Vanilla the Rabbit *Johnny Cuba (from TUGS) as Perfect Chaos - (Johnny Cuba and Perfect Chaos are both villains who travel in sea) *Rebecca (from Theodore Tugboat) as Robecca - (Rebecca and Robecca are both share the same names) *Cabot (from Theodore Tugboat) as Music Destroyer *Dorothy (from Theodore Tugboat) as Catty Carlisle *Emalina (from JD41796) as Mayor Whiniham *Andy Diesel (from Mad Bomber) as Iblis - (Andy Diesel and Iblis are both evil) *Taro (from TTMA) as Torch - (Taro and Torch are both named begins with the letter 'T') *Alfred (from Sodor Dark Times) as Black Doom - (Alfred and Black Doom are both strong and evil) *Tavish (from BRWS) as Spelunk *Polar (from Crash Bandicoot) as Muttski *Baby T (from Crash Bandicoot) as Baby T - (Baby T and Baby T are both share the same names) *Whiff as Colonel Stench *Scruff as Cat *Jack as Goobster *Alfie as Robot *Arthur as Wes Weasely *Patrick as Sergeant Doberman *Trevor as Trevor - (Trevor and Trevor are both share the same names) *Proteus as Oracle of Delphius *Bulstrode as Dr. Warpnik *Cranky as Jerome Wise - (Cranky and Jerome Wise are both cranky) *Terence as Max - (Terence and Max are both wear orange) *Hiro as Lazaar - (Hiro and Lazaar are both old, wise, and kind) *Dennis as Lawrence - (Dennis and Lawrence are both have the same word 'en' in the middle of their names) *Den and Dart as Pollo and Dirk - (Den and Dart are twins, just like Pollo and Dirk are) *Paxton and Norman as Gargoyles - (Paxton and Norman are twins, just like Gargoyles are) *Jeremy as William Le Due - (Jeremy and William Le Due are both wear white and fly in the air) *Troublesome Trucks as Robots, Badniks, SWATbots, Assault Bots, Sticky Hyenas, and Bees *The Green and Blue Trucks as Wolfpack Freedom FIghters Gallery ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure13.png|Thomas as Sonic ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure32.png|Percy as Tails TimeforTrouble17.png|James as Antoine D'Coolette D15F19BC-3564-421E-9A3D-984A83F985DF.png|Peter Sam as Rotor Walrus Emily.jpg|Emily as Princess Sally Molly the Yellow Engine (Thomas and Friends).png|Molly as Bunnie Rabbot Mavis43.png|Toby as Uncle Chuck WrongRoad38.png|Gordon as Knuckles Rosie (TTTE).jpg|Rosie as Amy Rose Melissa.jpg|Mellisa as Cream The Nightmare Train.jpg|Cerberus as Dr. Robotnik/Dr. Eggman TenderEngines20.png|Diesel as Snively TheBreakVan10.png|The Spiteful Breakvan as Cluck Heroes12.png|Bill and Ben as Scratch and Grounder Bulgy.jpg|Bulgy as Coconuts BullsEyes13.png|Daisy as Momma Robotnik Madge.png|Madge as Dulcy TheTroublewithMud24.png|Henry as Ari Murdoch.jpg|Murdoch as King Acorn Donald and Douglas.png|Donald and Douglas as Mad Mike and Big Griz ThomasAndStepney63.png|Stepney as Lucas EdwardandGordon5.png|Edward as Captain Rescue Elizabeth (TTTE).png|Elizabeth as Breezie Dunkin Duncan.png|Duncan as Robotnik Jr. Georgia.png|Georgia as Lupe Sally Seaplane.jpg|Sally Seaplane as Nicole Disney Casey Junior by JohnnyDi.jpg|Casey Jr. as Manic Tillie-TheLittleEngineThatCould1991.png|Tillie as Sonia Arry and Bert.jpg|Arry and Bert as Sleet and Dingo Bertie the Bus.jpg|Bertie as Cyrus Johnny.png|Johnny as Bartleby Mavis.jpg|Mavis as Rouge Skarloey.jpg|Skarloey as Male Cheese Rheneas.jpg|Rheneas as Chocola Toots now has a mouth..jpg|Toots as Chris Tootle..jpg|Tootle as Danny Jebediah.png|Jebediah as Chuck Thorndyke Casey jr.and Friends - Emma Number 6.png|Emma as Cosmo Henrietta.jpg|Henrietta as Female Cheese ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad234.png|Splatter and Dodge as Decoe and Bocoe MainHarveyModel.png|Harvey as Big the Cat Bulgy(episode)12.png|Oliver as Espio Billy the Silly Orange Engine.jpg|Billy as Charmy WrongRoad39.png|BoCo as Vector GoodByeGeorge!26.png|George as Shadow ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad20.png|Diesel 10 as Professor Gerald Robotnik Tom Jerry.jpg|Tom Jerry as Mr. Tanaka Duck the Great Western Engine.png|Duck as Rocket the Sloth Spencer.png|Spencer as Sam Speed Freddie.png|Freddie as Professor Von Schlemmer Neville.png|Neville as Hawk Pete.jpg|Pete Farnsworth.jpg|and Farnsworth as Heavy and Bomb Bertram.jpg|Bertram as Ixis Naugus Scruffey.png|S.C.Ruffey as Bokkun Escape62.png|Toad as Froggy Fergus.jpg|Fergus as Chip Granpuff.jpg|Duke as Mr. Stewart Mighty Mac-0.png|Mighty Mac as Mighty and Ray 640px-INameThisEngineRS7.png|Ivo Hugh as Wallace A. Ditso Stanley.jpg|Stanley as Silver ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1047.png|Lady as Blaze IronDuke.png|Iron Duke as Athair Belle.png|Belle Flynn (Thomas & Friends).png|and Flynn as Chris's Parents Max and Monty.png|Max and Monty as Jet and Storm Victoria (Thomas and Friends).png|Victoria as Wave Evil Thomas!.png|Evil Thomas as Metal Sonic Thomas,PercyandtheDragon61.png|The Chinese Dragon as Egg Golem Rusty the Little Orange Diesel Engine.jpg|Rusty as Griff Granpuff13.png|Sir Handel as The Station Square President MainClass40Model.png|D261 as Lyric the Last Ancient HectortheHorrid!75.png|Hector as Dr. Eggman Nega Rocky.jpg|Rocky as Pachacamac Flora the Tram Engine.jpg|Flora as Tikal Salty.jpg|Salty as Captain Squeegee PercyandHarold21.png|Harold as Edgar Eagle Category:Daniel Pineda